familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Clifton, New Jersey
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Passaic |government_footnotes = |government_type = 1923 Municipal Manager Law |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = James A. Anzaldi (term ends December 31, 2018)2014 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of December 15, 2014. Accessed January 26, 2015. As of date accessed, Anzaldi is listed as having a term-end date of June 30, 2016, which does not reflect the shift of elections from May to November or the 2014 general election results. |leader_title1 = Manager |leader_name1 = Matthew U. WatkinsCity Manager's Corner, City of Clifton. Accessed August 21, 2014. |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = Nancy FerrignoCity Clerk, City of Clifton. Accessed August 21, 2014. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = April 26, 1917 |area_footnotes = Gazetteer of New Jersey Places, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 14, 2013. |area_magnitude = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_total_km2 = 29.518 |area_land_km2 = 29.164 |area_water_km2 = 0.355 |area_total_sq_mi = 11.397 |area_land_sq_mi = 11.260 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.137 |area_water_percent = 1.20 |area_rank = 198th of 566 in state 4th of 16 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Clifton city, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 18, 2011.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Clifton city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed December 18, 2011. |population_total = 84136 |population_rank = 11th of 566 in state 2nd of 16 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 11, 2012. |population_density_km2 = 2885.0 |population_density_sq_mi = 7472.0 |population_density_rank = 52nd of 566 in state 4th of 16 in county |population_est = 85390 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 5, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 131 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 40.862137 |longd = -74.160393 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 07011-07015Look Up a ZIP Code for Clifton, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed December 18, 2011.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed October 8, 2013. |area_code = 973Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Clifton, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed October 8, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3403113690American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed June 14, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885188US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Clifton is a city in Passaic County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city had a total population of 84,136, retaining its position as the state's 11th-largest municipality,The Counties and Most Populous Cities and Townships in 2010 in New Jersey: 2000 and 2010, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 15, 2012. as the population increased by 5,464 (+6.9%) from the 78,672 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 6,930 (+9.7%) from the 71,742 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 13, 2012. Clifton was incorporated as a city by an Act of the New Jersey Legislature on April 26, 1917, replacing Acquackanonk Township, based on the results of a referendum held two days earlier.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 209. Accessed March 16, 2012. Clifton is listed under five different ZIP Codes (07011 Main Avenue, 07012 Allwood, 07013, 07014 Delawanna and 07015). , State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of October 20, 2007. Accessed July 19, 2011. Geography Clifton is located at (40.862137,-74.160393). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 11.397 square miles (29.518 km2), of which, 11.260 square miles (29.164 km2) of it was land and 0.137 square miles (0.355 km2) of it (1.20%) was water. Clifton is located west of New York City off both Route 3 and Route 46. The city is also served by the Garden State Parkway, Route 19 and Route 21. Demographics , Workforce New Jersey Public Information Network, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 2, 2009. Accessed December 18, 2011. 2000 2010 }} Census 2010 The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $62,271 (with a margin of error of +/- $3,208) and the median family income was $76,070 (+/- $2,883). Males had a median income of $49,780 (+/- $2,391) versus $40,149 (+/- $2,057) for females. The per capita income for the city was $29,812 (+/- $1,255). About 7.2% of families and 9.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 15.5% of those under age 18 and 9.3% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Clifton city, Passaic County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed March 16, 2012. Same-sex couples headed 243 households in 2010.Lipman, Harvy; and Sheingold, Dave. "North Jersey sees 30% growth in same-sex couples", The Record (Bergen County), August 14, 2011, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 3, 2013. Accessed August 21, 2014. Census 2000 As of the 2000 United States Census there were 78,672 people, 30,244 households, and 20,354 families residing in the city. The population density was 6,965.2 people per square mile (2,688.1/km2). There were 31,060 housing units at an average density of 2,749.9 per square mile (1,061.3/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 66.22% White, 2.89% African American, 0.24% Native American, 6.44% Asian, 0.03% Pacific Islander, 9.60% from other races, and 4.57% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 19.84% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Clifton city, United States Census Bureau. Accessed December 18, 2011.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Clifton city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 13, 2012. There were 30,244 households out of which 28.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 51.3% were married couples living together, 11.5% had a female householder with no husband present, and 32.7% were non-families. 27.9% of all households were made up of individuals and 13.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.59 and the average family size was 3.20. In the city the population was 21.6% under the age of 18, 7.7% from 18 to 24, 30.7% from 25 to 44, 22.5% from 45 to 64, and 17.6% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 91.4 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 88.1 males. The median income for a household in the city was $50,619, and the median income for a family was $60,688. Males had a median income of $40,143 versus $32,090 for females. The per capita income for the city was $23,638. About 4.3% of families and 6.3% of the population were below the poverty line, including 8.6% of those under age 18 and 5.2% of those age 65 or over. The largest ancestry groups in Clifton as of 2000 were Italian American (17%), Polish American (13%), Irish American (9%) and German American (8%).Clifton, NJ Ancestry & Family History, EPodunk, accessed April 21, 2007. Many Turkish, Albanian, and Ukrainian immigrants also live in Clifton. There are significant populations of Puerto Ricans, Dominicans, Arabs, Filipinos, Chinese, and Indians as well. Government Local government The city of Clifton is governed under the 1923 Municipal Manager Law. The government consists of a City Council comprising seven council members, with all positions elected at large in nonpartisan elections to four-terms of office on a concurrent basis. The mayor is chosen by the City Council, with the position usually given to the top vote getter in the previous election.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, April 2006, p. 165. Clifton's municipal elections are held in even numbered years, and had been held in May as required for municipalities conducting nonpartisan elections. Following the passage of a state law in 2010 allowing nonpartisan elections to be shifted to November, Clifton voters were overwhelmingly in favor of the move in a non-binding referendum held in November 2013. On December 13, 2013, the Clifton City Council voted 6-0, with one abstention, to make the move to a November election binding, which had the effect of extending the terms of all sitting council members by six months, from June 30 to December 31. Officials cited increased voter participation and reduced costs as the justifications behind supporting the shift.Gicas, Tony. "Clifton elections officially changed to November", Clifton Journal, December 13, 2013. Accessed February 10, 2014. "After months of passionate debate and an overwhelming vote of confidence from City voters on a non-binding referendum last month, the municipal council officially moved its election date from May to November.... After months of passionate debate and an overwhelming vote of confidence from City voters on a non-binding referendum last month, the municipal council officially moved its election date from May to November." , Clifton's mayor is Republican James Anzaldi, whose term of office ends December 31, 2018. Anzaldi had been a member of the City Council since 1978 and was first selected to be Mayor in 1990, succeeding two-term Mayor Gloria Kolodziej. Anzaldi is the first mayor in Clifton's history to be elected to six terms.Greenberg, Adam. "Anzaldi wins historic sixth term as mayor in Clifton", The Record (Bergen County), May 11, 2010. Accessed January 13, 2013. "James Anzaldi, the city’s longest-serving mayor, finished strong in Tuesday’s election, taking both a ninth City Council term and an unprecedented sixth term as mayor, as the election’s top vote-getter." Members of the City Council are James Anzaldi, Peter C. Eagler, William "Bill" Gibson, Matthew Grabowski, Steven Hatala, Jr., Joseph C. Kolodziej and Lauren E. Murphy, all of whom are serving concurrent terms of office that end on December 31, 2018.City Council, City of Clifton. Accessed January 15, 2015.2014 Municipal Data Sheet, City of Clifton. Accessed August 21, 2014.Gicas, Tony. "Election 2014: Mayor James Anzaldi top vote-getter in Clifton City Council - again", Clifton Journal, November 4, 2014. Accessed January 15, 2015. "Clifton voters have elected the following seven candidates to serve on the Clifton City Council for the next four years: *James Anzaldi- 8,245 *William "Bill" Gibson - 5,945 *Joseph C. Kolodziej -5,671 *Steven Hatala Jr. - 5,424 *Matthew Grabowski - 5,288 *Peter C. Eagler - 5,111 *Lauren E. Murphy - 4,679" If a vacancy occurs at any time in the term, a special election is held in November of the year the seat became vacant unless it is a council election year. Since 1990, Clifton has called special elections to fill council seats three times.Kolodziej, Gloria. "Letter to the Editor: Facts about moving Clifton's elections", Clifton Journal, November 1, 2013. Accessed August 21, 2014. "Special November elections were held to fill vacancies created by the death of Councilman George Bayeux, Councilman Richard Stockinger, and by the vacancy created by the resignation of Councilman Anthony Latona." In 1992, councilman George Bayeux died and Richard Stockinger was elected to replace him.Tedeschi, Bruno. "RICHARD STOCKINGER, LONGTIME CLIFTON GOP STALWART", The Record (Bergen County), March 25, 1996. Accessed August 21, 2014. "Mr. Stockinger won his City Council seat in a special election in November 1992 after the death of Councilman George Bayeaux." The next special election came in 1996 when Stockinger himself died of lung cancer, with Edward M. Welsh elected to fill his seat.McGrath, Mary. "MUNICIPAL ELECTIONS AT A GLANCE", The Record (Bergen County), November 6, 1996. Accessed August 21, 2014. "Democrat Edward Welsh, vice chairman of the Planning Board, won a landslide victory Tuesday in the race for the City Council seat left vacant after the death of Richard Stockinger in March." In 2006, just before the new council was to be sworn in, Antonio Latona was disqualified from taking his seat due to a conflict of interest involving his work for the Clifton Fire Department and eighth-place vote getter Matt Ward was temporarily appointed to the council in Latona's place.Kindergan, Ashley. "Clifton Council fills vacant seat", The Record (Bergen County), November 14, 2006. Accessed August 21, 2014. "The City Council tapped Matthew Ward, the runner-up in May's municipal elections, to fill a vacant seat on Monday night." Ward ran for his seat in the subsequent special election called for November 2007 and won the balance of the term.Keller, Karen. "CLIFTON -- ELECTION 2007: MUNICIPAL RESULTS", The Record (Bergen County), November 7, 2007. Accessed August 21, 2014. "Incumbent Matthew Ward won a special election Tuesday to complete an unexpired term on the City Council, beating three challengers." Federal, state and county representation Clifton is located in the 9th Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 34th state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 14. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=56 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 56, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Prior to the 2010 Census, Clifton had been part of the , a change made by the New Jersey Redistricting Commission that took effect in January 2013, based on the results of the November 2012 general elections.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/cg_2011.pdf#page=56 2011 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 56, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 44,550 registered voters in Clifton, of which 14,138 (31.7% vs. 31.0% countywide) were registered as Democrats, 7,542 (16.9% vs. 18.7%) were registered as Republicans and 22,851 (51.3% vs. 50.3%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 19 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Passaic, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed January 16, 2013. Among the city's 2010 Census population, 52.9% (vs. 53.2% in Passaic County) were registered to vote, including 67.9% of those ages 18 and over (vs. 70.8% countywide).GCT-P7: Selected Age Groups: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision; 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2012 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 62.6% of the vote (18,761 cast), ahead of Republican Mitt Romney with 36.3% (10,885 votes), and other candidates with 1.0% (305 votes), among the 30,261 ballots cast by the city's 47,933 registered voters (310 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 63.1%. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 18,260 votes (56.5% vs. 58.8% countywide), ahead of Republican John McCain with 12,848 votes (39.8% vs. 37.7%) and other candidates with 334 votes (1.0% vs. 0.8%), among the 32,317 ballots cast by the city's 44,903 registered voters, for a turnout of 72.0% (vs. 70.4% in Passaic County).2008 Presidential General Election Results: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 15,597 votes (52.0% vs. 53.9% countywide), ahead of Republican George W. Bush with 13,120 votes (43.8% vs. 42.7%) and other candidates with 228 votes (0.8% vs. 0.7%), among the 29,971 ballots cast by the city's 41,220 registered voters, for a turnout of 72.7% (vs. 69.3% in the whole county).2004 Presidential Election: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed January 16, 2013. In the 2013 gubernatorial election, Republican Chris Christie received 56.0% of the vote (9,304 cast), ahead of Democrat Barbara Buono with 42.8% (7,106 votes), and other candidates with 1.2% (199 votes), among the 16,970 ballots cast by the city's 49,231 registered voters (361 ballots were spoiled), for a turnout of 34.5%. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 9,080 ballots cast (49.1% vs. 50.8% countywide), ahead of Republican Chris Christie with 8,221 votes (44.5% vs. 43.2%), Independent Chris Daggett with 786 votes (4.3% vs. 3.8%) and other candidates with 243 votes (1.3% vs. 0.9%), among the 18,483 ballots cast by the city's 43,808 registered voters, yielding a 42.2% turnout (vs. 42.7% in the county).2009 Governor: Passaic County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed January 16, 2013. Emergency services Fire The Clifton Fire Department, provides fire protection and emergency medical services to Clifton. Education The Clifton Public Schools serve students in Kindergarten through twelfth grade. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's 17 schools had an enrollment of 10,992 students and 790.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 13.91:1.District information for Clifton School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 21, 2014. Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Clifton Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed August 21, 2014.) are 14 elementary schools serving grades K-5 — School OneSchool One, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (304 students), School TwoSchool Two, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (434), School ThreeSchool Three, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (295), School FourSchool Four, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (161), School FiveSchool Five, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (370), School EightSchool Eight, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (219), School NineSchool Nine, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (333), School ElevenSchool Eleven, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (454), School 12 / AnnexSchool 12, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014.School 12 Annex, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (602), School ThirteenSchool Thirteen, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (464), School FourteenSchool Fourteen, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (331), School FifteenSchool Fifteen, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (344), School SixteenSchool Sixteen, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (195) and School SeventeenSchool Seventeen, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (553) — Christopher Columbus Middle SchoolChristopher Columbus Middle School, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (1,209 students; grades 6-8), Woodrow Wilson Middle SchoolWoodrow Wilson Middle School, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (1,360; 6-8) and Clifton High School / AnnexClifton High School, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014.Clifton High School Annex, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014. (3,364; 9-12).Index of Schools, Clifton Public Schools. Accessed August 21, 2014.New Jersey School Directory for the Clifton Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed August 21, 2014. With more than 3,300 students enrolled, Clifton High School is the largest single-facility high school in New Jersey; Elizabeth High School had more students, but they were spread over multiple campuses before the school was split into separate academies.Alex, Patricia. "Clifton High's hallway gridlock", The Record (Bergen County), December 6, 2006, backed up by the Internet Archive as of December 24, 2007. Accessed August 21, 2014. "Clifton High School, circa 1962, is the largest single high school in the state. Only Elizabeth High School has more students, but they are spread out over five campuses." An additional overflow site, the Clifton High School Annex, was constructed at a cost of $17 million and opened in September 2009 to accommodate 540 of the school year's 850 incoming Freshman to alleviate overcrowding.Gicas, Tony. "Clifton High annex nearly ready", The Record (Bergen County), July 14, 2009. Accessed August 21, 2014. "The Clifton High School annex building, a lightning rod for controversy since its approval in 2004, is complete and almost ready to be occupied.... The $17 million school at 290 Brighton Road, in the renovated former Mayer Textile building, will hold about 540 of the total 850 freshmen expected to be enrolled for classes in September." Classical Academy Charter School of Clifton, a charter school for Clifton residents that provides an education based on the classics to students in sixth through eighth grades, was recognized in 2008 by the National Blue Ribbon Schools Program.Staff. "Classical Academy makes mathematics count", Clifton Journal, March 18, 2011. Accessed July 13, 2012. "Classical Academy Charter School of Clifton, a 2008 National Blue Ribbon School of Excellence, participated for the first time in the Mathcounts regional school competition." Transportation , the city had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Passaic County, by the New Jersey Department of Transportation and by the New Jersey Turnpike Authority.Passaic County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed July 24, 2014. Major roadways in the city include Route 3 (which crosses from east to west along the southern portion of the city), Route 21 (along the Passaic River), Route 19 in the city's northwest and U.S. Route 46. The Garden State Parkway crosses the city, connecting Bloomfield in Essex County to the south to Elmwood Park in Bergen County in the north.Garden State Parkway Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, January 1997. Accessed August 21, 2014. Parkway interchanges 153 (signed for Route 3 and Route 46 West) / 153A (for Route 3 East) / 153B (for Route 3 and Route 46 West), 154 (for Route 46), 155 (for Clifton) / 155P (for Clifton / Paterson) and 156 (to Route 46).Travel Resources: Interchanges, Service Areas & Commuter Lots, New Jersey Turnpike Authority. Accessed August 21, 2014. Public transportation New Jersey Transit trains at the Clifton stationClifton station, New Jersey Transit. Accessed August 21, 2014. and Delawanna stationDelawanna station, New Jersey Transit. Accessed August 21, 2014. follow the New Jersey Transit Main Line to Suffern and Hoboken Terminal.Main/Bergen-Port Jervis Line, New Jersey Transit. Accessed August 21, 2014. Until 1966, the Newark Branch of the Erie-Lackawanna Railroad served several stations in the town, Athenia (Colfax Avenue) and Allwood.Newark Branch Timetable, Erie-Lackawanna Railroad, October 11, 1962, via KearneyAlumni.com. Accessed October 8, 2013. New Jersey Transit provides bus service on the 190, 191, 192 and 195 routes to the Port Authority Bus Terminal in Midtown Manhattan, to Newark on the 13, 27 and 72 routes, and local service on the 74, 702, 703, 705, 707, 709, 744 routes. , New Jersey Transit, backed up by the Internet Archive as of July 26, 2010. Accessed July 13, 2012. In popular culture * The character of Rupert Pupkin in Martin Scorsese's film The King of Comedy comes from Clifton.King Of Comedy Script - Dialogue Transcript, accessed December 1, 2006. * The movie Donnie Brasco, which starred Johnny Depp and Al Pacino, was filmed partially in Clifton in 1996.Beckerman, Jim. "ALL THE WORLD'S A SET: MOVIE MANIA HITS N.J.", The Record (Bergen County), May 18, 1996. Accessed December 10, 2008. * Many scenes from The Sopranos were filmed in town, including the parking lot of the Valley Regency on Valley Road, Main Memorial Park, and Clifton High School. The golf scenes were filmed at the Upper Montclair Country Club. * New York Yankee Hall of Famers Yogi Berra and Phil Rizzuto owned a bowling alley in Clifton called "Rizzuto-Berra Bowling Lanes."Pezzano, Chuck. "Rizzuto enjoyed a big role in bowling; Sport attractive to baseball figures.", The Record (Bergen County), August 20, 2007. "Rizzuto-Berra Bowling Lanes in Clifton, originally owned by Rizzuto and fellow icon Yogi Berra, was a favorite bowling spot for more than 40 years before giving way to a bank of shopping center stores." The alley, later known as Astro Bowl, was located in the Styertowne Shopping Center in the Allwood section of town and remained open until 1999. * The Upper Montclair Country Club was home to the NFL Golf Classic. The Sybase Classic golf tournament was held there annually until 2009.Gicas, Tony. "Sybase golf classic is back on, it just won't be in Clifton", Clifton Journal, January 28, 2010. Accessed December 18, 2011. "The Sybase Classic, the premier women's professional golf tournament in the metropolitan area will return in time for the LPGA's 2010 season after it was pulled from the schedule in November, but not to Clifton where it was held the past three years. On Tuesday, Octagon and Sybase, Inc. announced the Sybase Match Play Championship will be held at Hamilton Farm Golf Club in Gladstone, from May 20 to 23." * Baseball Hall of Famer Honus Wagner played his last two seasons (1896–1897) of minor league baseball for the Paterson Silk Sox.Model, Eric. "Paterson enjoys a rich baseball history ", NewJerseyNewsroom.com, May 25, 2011. Accessed June 14, 2012. "In fact, baseball great Honus Wagner is said to have started his pro baseball career in Paterson before reaching big leagues. Proof can be found in a place no less significant than the Baseball Hall of Fame in Cooperstown, where a Honus Wagner 'Paterson' uniform is on display." While the team was named Paterson, the team played their games at Doherty Field, located off of Main Avenue behind the Doherty Silk Mill. * Clifton has an old sewerage system, accessible to intrepid urban explorers and evidently not actively maintained by any municipal authority or utility, known to some as the "Gates Of Hell." The walls are full of graffiti. The Clifton "Gates of Hell" are featured in Weird New Jersey.Gates of Hell, accessed June 12, 2010. Commerce * Rutt's Hut, a hot dog restaurant, is located at the east end of Delawana Avenue. Established in 1928, it was described by Peter Applebome of The New York Times as being "on the long shortlist of the state's esteemed hot dog palaces".Applebome, Peter. "Does Mutt's Infringe on Rutt's? Hot Dog Status Is at Stake", The New York Times, March 30, 2011. Accessed June 14, 2012. "Rutt’s Hut, as most New Jersey gourmands know, is on the long shortlist of the state’s esteemed hot dog palaces. It dates from 1928." * Clifton Commons, a shopping center located near Route 3, features numerous stores, restaurants and a 16-screen AMC movie theater, with a gross leasable area of .Clifton Commons , Malls and Outlets. Accessed October 8, 2013. * Promenade Shops at Clifton is an upscale mall located on Route 3 West. * The now defunct Linens 'n Things, bedding and home furnishings retailer, was headquartered in Clifton before its 2009 bankruptcy.Tangel, Andrew. "Old Linens 'n Things HQ sold; Paramus group pays $6M in cash", The Record (Bergen County), August 21, 2010. Accessed June 14, 2012. "A real estate investment fund that has been snapping up distressed commercial properties at steep discounts has made another purchase: the former Clifton headquarters of bankrupt housewares company Linens 'n Things." * Many low-rise office buildings, containing professional tenants such as law and accounting firms and medical practices, are found on the stretch of Clifton Avenue between City Hall (at Van Houten) and Allwood Road. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Clifton include: * Jay Alford (born 1983), defensive lineman and long snapper for the Super Bowl XLII champion New York Giants.Bank, Irving A. "Orange embraces Alford, its NY Giant", The Star-Ledger, February 10, 2008. Accessed February 4, 2011. "Hope now takes the form of turkey sandwiches and strawberry-frosted doughnuts -- and whenever Alford makes the quick drive down the Parkway from his home in Clifton for some of his grandmother's home cooking." * Nina Arianda (born c. 1984), film and theatrical actress.Blank, Matthew. "PLAYBILL.COM'S CUE & A: Born Yesterday Tony Nominee Nina Arianda", Playbill, June 7, 2011. Accessed November 14, 2012. "Name: Nina Arianda. Where you were born/where you were raised: Born in Manhattan. Raised in Clifton, NJ, and Heidelberg, Germany." * Jonathan Borrajo (born 1987), soccer wingback / defensive midfielder who played for the New York Red Bulls and the Norwegian team Mjøndalen IF.Americans Playing Abroad, Soccer Times, as of September 15, 2013. Accessed November 1, 2013. "Jonathan Borrajo - defender-midfielder - Mjøndalen IF - Clifton, N.J" * Rubin Carter (1937-2014), professional boxer, author, motivational speaker and activist who was the subject of the Bob Dylan song "Hurricane".Raab, Selwyn. "Hurricane Carter, Fearsome Boxer Wrongly Convicted of Murder, Dies at 76", The New York Times, April 20, 2014. Accessed April 20, 2014. "Rubin Carter was born on May 6, 1937, in Clifton, N.J., and grew up nearby in Passaic and Paterson." * David Chase (born 1945), creator of The Sopranos.DeCaro, Frank. "No Longer the Punch-Line State; Lauryn Hill, the Sopranos and others are unapologetic New Jerseyans.", The New York Times, April 4, 1999. Accessed March 16, 2012. "Growing up in Clifton and North Caldwell, Mr. Chase said, New Jersey seemed very exciting and very mysterious, not dull and predictable as many New Yorkers like to believe." * Bartolo Colon (born 1973), pitcher for the New York Mets.http://www.playerwives.com/mlb/oakland-athletics/bartolo-colons-wife-rosanna-colon/ * Dow H. Drukker (1872–1963), represented from 1914-1919.Dow Henry Drukker, Biographical Directory of the United States Congress. Accessed July 16, 2007. * Vera Farmiga (born 1973), actress and director."New on DVD this week", The Record (Bergen County), January 13, 2012. Accessed March 30, 2012. "Clifton native and former Irvington resident Vera Farmiga makes an astonishingly assured directorial debut with this engrossing study of Corinne (first played by Vera's sister Taissa Farmiga, and then by Vera), a woman who turns to Christianity after she and her family nearly die in a car accident." * Hector Fonseca (born 1980), deejay and music producer.Kearnan, Scott. DJ Profiles: Hector Fonseca, Noizemag. Accessed March 16, 2012. "Well before he became one of the hottest (musically and physically) members of the global club scene, Fonseca grew up just eight miles west of New York City. He could see the Empire State Building from his window while growing up. Clifton, N.J., may be just across the Hudson River, but it's a world away from the Big City." * Father Mychal F. Judge (1933–2001), FDNY Chaplain, who was the first official death of the September 11, 2001, terrorist attacks on the World Trade Center. * Chris Karcz (born 1983), professional soccer player with the New York Red Bulls.Staff. "Clifton's Karcz joining Red Bulls", The Record (Bergen County), July 3, 2007. Accessed October 8, 2013. "Clifton native Chris Karcz, who played at Rutgers, has been signed by the Red Bulls.... The midfielder/forward was a three-time All-Big East Conference selection at Rutgers and was a first-team All-American in his senior year at Clifton High School." * Ernest Mario (born 1938), pharmaceutical executive.Ratish, Robert. "PHARMACY GRADUATE PLEDGES $5M SHOT IN ARM FOR RUTGERS -- SCHOOL TO BE RENAMED FOR FORMER CLIFTON MAN, The Record (Bergen County), December 16, 2001. Accessed May 13, 2007. * Ronald F. Maxwell (born 1949), movie director.Spiewak, Anna. "Convenience, location make Clifton the right spot", The Record (Bergen County), January 6, 2008. Accessed May 28, 2008. "Several personalities also hail from Clifton, including psychologist and author of numerous works on cognitive behavior therapy Michael Adams, Italian-American soccer player Giuseppe Rossi, former New York Jets lineman Dave Szott, movie director Ronald F. Maxwell and David Chase, creator of The Sopranos." * Matt Miazga (born 1995), defender for the New York Red Bulls in Major League Soccer.Stanmyre, Matthew. "NJ's Matt Miazga, Red Bulls rookie, living dream from mom and dad's at 19", NJ Advance Media for NJ.com, August 28, 2014. Accessed March 23, 2015. "Miazga, 19, is half-teenager, half-pro athlete. He lives at home in Clifton with his parents, surrounded by lifelong friends who are starting college, and he also juggles a budding pro career with the Red Bulls — one heaped with enormous responsibilities for the 6-3, 185-pound defensive back." * Chris Opperman (born 1978), modern composer who performed on Steve Vai's Grammy-nominated composition "Lotus Feet" grew up in Clifton and attended CHS.Chris Opperman: Present-Day Composer, Oppymusic.com 4.2. Accessed July 23, 2007. "Pianist/composer Chris Opperman grew up in Clifton, New Jersey and attended Berklee." * Morris Pashman (1912–1999), New Jersey Supreme Court Justice.Honan, William H. "Morris Pashman, 87, Champion of Free Speech on New Jersey's Highest Court", The New York Times, October 10, 1999. Accessed October 8, 2013. "Former Justice Morris Pashman of the New Jersey Supreme Court, whose opinions touched on areas from freedom of the press to the rights of the mentally handicapped, died on Oct. 3 at a hospital in New York City. He was 87 and lived in Clifton, N.J." * Angelo Paternoster (1919-2012), offensive tackle for the Washington Redskins who went on to practice dentistry in Clifton.Georgetown Football: 1940 Roster, The Georgetown Football History Project. Accessed March 16, 2012. * Norman M. Robertson, local Republican Party politician who served on the Passaic County Board of Chosen Freeholders and later in the New Jersey State Senate from 1997 until 2001. , New Jersey Legislature, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 22, 1998. Accessed May 29, 2010. * Giuseppe Rossi (born 1987), Italian American soccer player.My Country, 'Tis of Thee, ESPN, November 30, 2005. "Flying under the radar of most is 18-year-old Giuseppe Rossi, a striker born in New Jersey, whose parents are from Italy. Rossi was brought up in the soccer hotbed of Clifton, N.J., where his father coached soccer." * Jon Seda (born 1970), actor best known for his roles in NBC's Homicide: Life on the Street and the movie Selena.Richardson, Kara L. "NJ actor eager to share WWII hero's story", Daily Record (Morristown), September 18, 2007. Accessed February 4, 2011. "Seda, who grew up in Clifton and now lives in the Los Angeles area with his family, is on a break from filming The Pacific, a 10-hour HBO miniseries. * Steve Smith (born 1985), wide receiver for the Philadelphia Eagles.Martino, Andy. "Police: Driver isn't gunman in Giants' Steve Smith robbery", Daily News (New York), December 3, 2008. Accessed February 4, 2011. "At about 4 a.m. on Nov. 25, Smith was returning to his home in Clifton, N.J., when a man accosted him in front of his house, according to Detective Captain Robert Rowan of the Clifton Police Department." * Jimmy Snuka (born 1943), semi-retired professional wrestler.Blouse, Michael. "'Superfly' Jimmy Snuka could be coming to a wrestling match near you?", The Express-Times, January 23, 2010. Accessed May 31, 2014. "The premise: Snuka, 66 years old and a resident of Clifton, N.J., will be working random jobs with the cameras rolling and the footage will be made into a reality show. Got it, Brotha!?!?" * William Staub (1915-2012), inventor of the home treadmill.Yardley, William. "William Staub, Engineer Who Built an Affordable Treadmill, Dies at 96", The New York Times, July 28, 2012. Accessed August 21, 2014. "Mr. Staub died on July 19 at his home in Clifton. He was 96. His sons say he was walking on one of his treadmills as recently as two months ago." * Dave Szott (born 1967), former NFL offensive lineman who played for the New York Jets.Szott tears ACL in non-contact drill, New York Jets press release dated May 29, 2002.15-Year NFL Veteran Dave Szott Joins Local Advisory Board, press release dated October 8, 2004. * Lawrence Tynes (born 1978), kicker for the New York Giants.Pedulla, Tom. "Tynes never lost confidence in his kicking or his family", USA Today, January 29, 2008. Accessed February 7, 2008. "Tynes' wife, watching by herself at their Clifton, N.J., home after putting the twins to bed, held a muted celebration." * Dave White (born 1979), Derringer Award-winning mystery author and educator.Gambuti, Steve. "Award Winning Author is a North Jersey Teacher", North Jersey Teacher, August 4, 2014. Accessed August 21, 2014. "Q Were you educated in the Clifton school system? A Indeed. I grew up in Clifton and am happy to still be teaching in district." * Ivan Wilzig (born 1956), Techno musician.Jacobs, Andrew. "A Caped Crusader For Peace (and Fun); Rich and Famous for His Fame, He's Shooting for Techno Stardom", The New York Times, October 9, 2004. Accessed October 16, 2011. "As a child growing up in Clifton, N.J., Ivan was often encouraged by both parents to sing impromptu renditions of Moon River in hotel lobbies." * Gerald H. Zecker (born 1942), member of the New Jersey General Assembly who also served as mayor of Clifton. , New Jersey Legislature, backed up by the Internet Archive as of February 25, 1998. Accessed June 14, 2010. References External links * City of Clifton website * Clifton Public Schools * * School Data for the Clifton Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Clifton National Little League Website Category:Clifton, New Jersey Category:1917 establishments in New Jersey Category:1923 Municipal Manager Law Category:Cities in Passaic County, New Jersey Category:Settlements established in 1917